39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Combos
Card Combos are combinations of cards that can unlock a clue. There are a total of 39. * 10 combos are the card packs from the books, (for example, "The Maze of Bones" Card Pack). These are further discussed on their book articles. * 10 more card combos unlock a clue that can also be unlocked through missions. * 19 card combos that are the only way to unlock certain clues. Book Card Pack Combos *"The Maze of Bones" Card Pack *"One False Note" Card Pack *"The Sword Thief" Card Pack *"Beyond the Grave" Card Pack *"The Black Circle" Card Pack *"In Too Deep" Card Pack *"The Viper's Nest" Card Pack *"The Emperor's Code" Card Pack *"Storm Warning" Card Pack *"Into the Gauntlet" Card Pack Mission Card Combos Agent Training Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 0 unlock Uranium. *Card 26: Marie Curie *Card 29: Bermuda Triangle *Card 58: Navigation Sense The Lost Clue Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 1 unlock Phosphorus. *Card 4: The Titanic *Card 5: George McClain *Card 15: Telegram *Card 27: Loch Ness *Card 49: Paul Addison The Emperor's Secret Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 2 unlock Cobra Venom. *Card 8: Ophir Dhupam *Card 12: Taj Mahal *Card 17: E-mail Code *Card 21: Lan Nguyen The Lost Diamond Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 3 unlock Zinc. *Card 7: Maria Marapao *Card 24: Lilya Chernova *Card 35: Hope Diamond *Card 37: Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Card 55: The Golden Fleece The Lucian Fort Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 4 unlock Clover. *Card 77: Secrets of Budapest *Card 113: Chrissy Collins *Card 118: Locked Up *Card 120: Crown of St. Stephen The General's Clue Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 5 unlock Lead. *Card 89: Jonah's Journal *Card 92: Simon Bolivar *Card 121: The Emperor's Promise *Card 122: Mateo Sanchez The Mad Scientist's Clue Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 6 unlock Mercury. *Card 81: Leslie D. Mill *Card 98: Thomas Edison *Card 100: The Sabotaged Lab *Card 106: Nikola Tesla *Card 119: Airport Security The Frozen Secret Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 7 unlock Magnesium. *Card 147: Antarctic Bling *Card 155: South Pole *Card 186: The Lost Expedition *Card 190: Sir John Franklin *Card 192: North Pole *Card 195: Antarctic Arnold The Desert Sabotage Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 8 unlock Silver. *Card 170: T.E. Lawrence *Card 171: Egyptian Desert *Card 172: British Museum *Card 173: Rosetta Stone *Card 180: Napoleon Bonaparte Mission 9 Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 9: The Cliffhanger Clue unlock Mint. *Card 215: Josephine Baker *Card 217: Portugal Air Space *Card 228: City of Spies *Card 234: Morocco *Card 241: Scuba Kitty Other Card Combos The Founding Fathers Card Combo This combo unlocks Honey. *Card 6: Thomas Jefferson *Card 44: Salem Witches *Card 132: Abigail Adams Cahill Collision Card Combo This combo unlocks Hydrogen. *Card 28: CERN Madrigal Temple Card Combo This combo unlocks Pepper. *Card 206: Angkor The Wild West Card Combo This combo unlocks Wormwood. *Card 125: George Monroe *Card 128: Alcatraz Lighthouse *Card 135: The Ghost Town The Madrigal Stronghold Card Combo This combo unlocks Barley. *Card 252: Easter Island Stronghold The Ocean Secret Card Combo This combo unlocks Quartz. *Card 219: Mariana Trench *Card 235: Deep Sea Surveillance *Card 243: Spy Sea Lion The X-Ray Clue Card Combo This combo unlocks Copper. *Card 60: X-Ray Buried Secrets Card Combo This combo unlocks Vinegar. *Card 245: Great Wall Amy *Card 247: Hope's Grave *Card 250: Sneaky Dan Frankenstein's Secret Card Combo This combo unlocks Iodine. *Card 13: Frankenstein *Card 85: Keats's Grave *Card 184: Lord Byron's Death The Missing Explorer Card Combo This combo unlocks Bone. *Card 79: David Livingstone *Card 83: Henry Morton Stanley *Card 102: The ClueCraft 3000 *Card 126: Victoria Falls *Card 129: The Tattoos New York Subway Card Combo This combo unlocks Rosemary. *Card 67: NY Subway Turkish Delight Card Combo This combo unlocks Sulfur. *Card 159: Hagia Sophia Treasure *Card 194: Sky Message *Card 204: Hagia Sophia The Desert Mystery Card Combo This combo unlocks Calcium. *Card 88: Alien Abduction *Card 116: Area 51 *Card 134: Stealth Plane *Card 136: X-Ray Goggles The Stolen Clue Card Combo This combo unlocks Salt. *Card 158: The Last Message *Card 160: Sir Walter Raleigh *Card 181: Tower of London *Card 185: The Missing Colony *Card 196: Raleigh's Map The Mountain Challenge Card Combo This combo unlocks Cocoa. *Card 226: Alistair the Underdog *Card 231: Ekat Agent Boot *Card 240: Machu Picchu *Card 242: Scoreboard Code The Mad King Card Combo This combo unlocks Pearl. *Card 84: Neuschwanstein Castle *Card 87: Spy Pigeon *Card 103: The Ludwig Conspiracy *Card 104: Mad King Ludwig Eiffel's Secret Card Combo This combo unlocks Blood. *Card 114: Gustave Eiffel *Card 117: Eiffel's Masterpieces *Card 130: Urban Climbing The National Palace Card Combo This combo unlocks Platinum. *Card 154: Emperor Maximilian *Card 157: Ambrose Bierce *Card 191: National Palace *Card 193: Execution Order Sandstone City Card Combo This combo unlocks Lily. *Card 141: The Sandstone City Category:Cards Category:Clues Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave